Dragon Ball: Fusions
by hellsdragon32196
Summary: With a wish from the dragon Shenron, warriors Tekka and Pinich find themselves in Timespace, a world where the greatest fighters gather. A new adventure awaits as old and new faces appear. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, here comes another one. This one is about one of my favorite Dragon Ball games, Dragon Ball Fusions. If any of you happen to have a 3DS, I'd highly recommend this game. It's a ton of and pure Dragon Ball fanfare. Anyway, while the actual game takes place after the Zamasu Arc in Super, I'm going to have it take place thousands of years after the events of all Dragon Ball anime. There will of course be the same characters you all know and love, along with a few original characters from the game and from my creation. Plus, I'm adding some new story elements as well. I hope you enjoy this new story as I'm excited to write it.**

* * *

Episode 1: A New Wish, A New World

In the skies above a forest, a fearsome battle was taking place. It was between a human and a saiyan, an ape like alien.

The human was named Tekka. He was a young teen and wore a red gi with a blue cape and boots and a champion belt. He had short, brown hair that was spiked, with the spiked hair facing forward.

His friend, the saiyan, was named Pinich. His clothing resembles Tekka, except it is blue and he has a red bandana attached to his left arm. He has spiky black hair that sticks straight up and sharp, grey eyes.

The two continued to go toe to toe as three others observed in the forest below. One was another human, a girl. Her name was Peco and she had long blonde hair, a short blue top, blue shorts, and brown, long sleeve gloves and gold boots.

There was an alien there too. His name was Basco. He had light orange hair, orange skin, a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He observed the fight with his arms crossed.

The third one there was another alien called Lugo. Lugo was a namekian, a race of green aliens that lived on the planet New Namek. Unlike everyone else, who were fairly thin and muscular, Lugo was rather fat. He had a long head with a big chin. He had two antenna right above his eyes like all namekians and gold earrings. He wore a one-piece blue wrestling attire and had white gloves and boots.

This group of friends had known each other since they were little. They were all about the same age, with Pinich being the youngest at twelve years old. Tekka and Peco were thirteen, and knew each other the longest. Basco and Lugo were fourteen, but they weren't the oldest of their friend group. One person was missing and Pinich and Tekka decided to pass the time waiting for him by sparring.

Tekka and Pinich were neck and neck, throwing punch and kick after punch and kick at each other. Some of them connected, some of them were easily blocked by the combatants.

"Giving up?" Pinich asked.

"Just getting started." Tekka smiled.

"How long have they been at this?" Lugo asked.

"About an hour." Basco sighed. "No doubt they'll keep going."

"At least they're fun to watch." said Peco.

Tekka and Pinich continued to fight, both of whom were pretty evenly matched. Pinich then sent Tekka flying with a sharp kick to the gut. Tekka landed in the forest several feet away with a mighty crash. Tekka got up, shook his head, and looked up at Pinich, who was chuckling at his friend.

"It's over Tekka." said Pinich. "I'm ending this now. And I think y'know how I'm gonna do it!"

Pinich then curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. Ki then begins to form in his hand.

"You haven't stopped this technique yet." said Pinich. "Prepare to meet your end at my Galick Gun!"

"Not this time." said Tekka.

Tekka then cupped his hands.

"Ka." said Tekka.

"Huh?" said Pinich, charging his attack.

"Me." said Tekka, moving his arms to his side.

"Is he gonna do it?" Peco asked excitedly.

"Do what?" Lugo asked.

"A technique he and I have been practicing." said Peco. "We found some scroll about it. It's called the Kamehameha Wave."

"Hm." said Basco. "Well, my curiosity is peaked."

"Ha." said Tekka, charging his attack. "Me."

"Bring it on!" Pinich shouted. "Galick...Gun…"

"HA!" Tekka shouted, letting out a beam of blue ki.

"FIRE!" Pinich screamed, letting out a beam of fuchsia ki.

The beams headed straight for each other, ready to collide. However, before they did, someone appeared in between them. The newcomer lifted his arms and the beams collided with his hands. The beams were stopped in there tracks as the newcomer shouted out.

"Tekka, Pinich, enough!" He shouted. "I found it!"

Tekka and Pinich then relaxed and stared at the newcomer. He was another friend of theirs, an offworlder named Minasa. Minasa was a Supreme Kai in training that had pale gray skin, long mahogany hair and mahogany eyes, pointy ears, and a yellow ball shaped earring on his left ear. He wore a blue jacket, with a red long sleeve shirt underneath. He also had red baggy pants and white boots. Minasa was also the strongest and oldest of the group, being about sixteen.

"You found it?" Pinich panted.

"Right here." Minasa smiled.

Minasa then took something out of his pocket. It was an orange ball with four dark orange stars. The ball appeared to be made of either crystal or glass as it shined in the sunlight.

"About time!" said Lugo.

"Yes." said Peco as Minasa, Pinich, and Tekka approached.

"Perfect." said Basco, opening a bag with six other balls like the one Minasa had in it. "Let's see if this works."

"Of course it'll work." said Minasa. "My master told me all about them."

"Hold on." said Pinich. "We never agreed on who got the wish."

"I don't suggest fighting for it." said Minasa. "We all know who'd win."

"I bet I can beat you this time." Pinich smiled.

"You have yet to make due on that claim." Minasa smirked. "Besides, I know who should get the chance at the wish: myself and Tekka."

"Why me?" Tekka asked.

"Cause you've been working hard." said Minasa. "Last time we spared, you were close to beating me, even though I was going easy on you. I think that hard work deserves a good reward."

"I suppose that's fair." said Peco. "We wouldn't know half of the stuff we know if it wasn't for you."

"And I wouldn't know any of it if not for my master." said Minasa. "I wish you guys could train with Master Kinaz. Perhaps someday he'll let me bring you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pinich said excitedly. "We're wasting time. Let's summon the dragon!"

"First, let's decide." said Minasa. "As it would be too easy for me to simply beat you in a fight, we'll be fair. A coin toss will decide it."

"Sure thing." said Tekka. "I'll call heads!"

Minasa then took out a coin and flipped it. It twirled in the air and then fell to the ground. It was heads.

"Sweat!" said Tekka. "I got the wish! Unless of course, anyone else wants it."

"Be my guest." said Basco. "I'm more interested in seeing the dragon."

"Same." said Lugo. "I don't even know what I'd wish for."

"Go on." said Peco. "You got most of the Dragon Balls anyway Tekka."

"Just don't waste it." said Pinich.

They all nodded and put the balls together. Each of the balls had stars on them from one to seven. They all were put in a circle and, as soon as this happened, they began to faintly glow.

"Ok." said Tekka, putting his hands up. "Here goes nothing. Come out, Shenron and grant my wish!"

The balls then glowed brighter. A burst of light then shot out of them and enveloped the sky. Clouds began to form as the light grew longer and longer, twisting and turning like a snake. The light then formed into a dragon. The dragon had brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on it's cheeks.

"I am the eternal dragon!" the dragon said in a booming voice. "Step forward and state your wish."

"It worked!" Pinich said excitedly. "It really worked!"

"Amazing." said Basco. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Go on Tekka!" said Peco. "Make your wish!"

Tekka approached the dragon, who stared at him with it's red eyes.

"Um." Tekka said nervously. "Hello…Are you Shenron?"

"Good day to you." said the dragon. "And I am. Are you the one who summoned me?"

"Yes." said Tekka. "I was hoping you could grant my wish."

"If it is within my power." said Shenron. "Then I can grant it. Now, what is your wish?"

"Well…" said Tekka, looking at his friends. "I wish...to have a tournament! A tournament with the greatest fighters ever!"

Shenron simply stood there. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Uh." said Lugo. "Is something supposed to happen?"

"Yeah." said Peco. "Seems kinda anticlimactic."

"Um, Mr. Dragon." said Pinich. "You ok there?"

"Your wish." Shenron boomed suddenly, it's eyes glowing. "Has been granted!"

Shenron's eyes then returned to normal. He then turned into light again as the Dragon Balls rose to the air. They then scattered far from the forest that the group was in.

"Did it work?" Tekka asked.

No sooner did he saw that then something happened. A portal formed, pulling the group in.

"Woah!" everyone said, trying to hold onto something.

Pinich lost his grip and began to get sucked in. Tekka caught him, but he lost his grip as well.

"Pinich!" Minasa shouted. "Tekka!"

Tekka and Pinich yelled in fright as the wormhole sucked them up. They watched as their friends got farther and farther away, until they were in a blue void of pure nothingness.

* * *

Tekka crunched up his face and then opened his eyes. He was staring straight up at the sky, which was cloudy and blue. A yellow butterfly flew past his face as he got up. He looked down to see where he landed and found that he toppled onto Pinich, who was still unconscious.

Tekka then looked around and gasped. He realized that he and Pinich were on some sort of floating island. However, it was miniscule compared to the floating islands around him. One island had a massive mountain with a flowing waterfall cascading down. There was more, but the rest of it was obscured by the mountain. On another island, there was a huge city, with tall buildings and train tracks.

Tekka walked over to Pinich and started nudging him.

"Pinich." said Tekka. "Pinich."

The saiyan didn't budge. He simply snored on as drool began to pour down his mouth.

"PINICH!" Tekka shouted.

Pinich woke with a start, staring at Tekka.

"Hey, what was that for?" Pinich asked. "I was having the best dream about being the greatest-"

But Pinich never finished his thought as he looked around. He gasped like Tekka as a huge smile went across his face.

"This is awesome!" He said. "Where are we?"

"I dunno." said Tekka. "We better look around."

Pinich nodded and the two flew around. They flew past the mountain, near a cottage, and then past a lake. As they did, they noticed nobody seemed to be around.

"It's weirdly quiet." said Tekka.

"I know." said Pinich.

The two eventually started flying over the city. As they did, they heard someone call out to them.

"Hey, you two!" a woman's voice sounded out. "Down here! Welcome!"

Tekka and Pinich looked down to see a woman standing in front of spherical building called Capsule Corp. The woman had short bright blue hair and wore a slim, dark blue dress. She was fairly tall and had blue eyes. She also wore a bright green neckerchief.

Tekka and Pinich flew down to greet the woman.

"Hi there miss." said Pinich. "Do you know where we are?"

"Certainly." said the woman. "Your in Timespace. What's your name?"

"Uh, Pinich." said Pinich.

"And I'm Tekka." said Tekka.

"Nice to meet you." the woman smiled. "I'm Bulma and I'm helping organize the Timespace Tournament."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Battle of Saiyans! Meet Goten and Trunks!

Tekka and Pinich followed Bulma inside. She brought them to a laboratory, which was filled with all sorts of machines.

"So, the Timespace Tournament." said Bulma. "You two are entering, correct?"

"Of course." said Pinich.

"I figured." said Bulma. "I don't know a saiyan who that would back down from a challenge."

"How did you know Pinich was a saiyan?" Tekka asked.

"Plenty of reasons." said Bulma. "For one thing, he has a tail. For another, I'm married to a saiyan. In fact, you may run into him during the tournament."

"Cool." said Pinich. "Where do we sign up?"

"Well, do you have your team?" Bulma asked.

"Team?" Tekka and Pinich said together.

"Yeah, team." said Bulma. "You need a team to enter the tournament."

"Why?" Pinich asked.

"I don't even remember the logistics." Bulma said, rolling her eyes. "Those numbskulls. All I know is, you need a team of five to enter the tournament."

"Oh man." said Pinich.

"So, are you two going to be a team?" Bulma asked.

"WHAT?!" Tekka said loudly.

"NO WAY!" said Pinich loudly.

"Hey, you don't have to shout!" Bulma said sternly.

"Sorry." said Pinich. "But Tekka and I are rivals. There's no way we'd be caught dead together as a team!"

"Wonder which of our friends will join us?" Tekka asked.

"Who knows." said Pinich. He then turned back to Bulma. "Are you in the tournament?"

"Not as a participant." said Bulma. "I'm one of the coordinators. I manage this area. I owe a few favors, so they picked me."

"Gotcha." said Pinich. "Well, we better get going."

"Hold on." said Bulma."You'll need-"

But Pinich already flew out the door. Tekka remained behind though as Bulma shook her head.

"Saiyans." said Bulma. "So impetuous. Well, anyway, your gonna need this."

Bulma then handed Tekka a machine. It looked sort of like a miniature computer. Tekka opened it and saw that it had two screens. The bottom screen was larger than the top screen and there were two red buttons next to the top screen. The screen glowed green as the machine suddenly hopped up and floated in the air.

"Greetings." said the machine. "I am designated as CCFDR49 Ziku-kan. You may refer to me as Ziku for short."

"Woah." said Tekka.

"Neat, isn't he?" Bulma smiled. "You'll need him for the tournament. He has a map of the areas, allows you to warp to certain points, he can read energy and ki signatures, and is an overall useful companion."

"Sweet." said Tekka. "Nice to meet you Ziku. I'm Tekka."

"Greetings Tekka." said Ziku. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Alright, you're all set." said Bulma. "Hey, you should go find my son Trunks and his friend Goten. They're looking for teammates and I think you'd fit right in."

"Sure thing." said Tekka. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Bulma said. "If you need a place to rest or some more advice, don't hesitate to come back and talk to me. Good luck!"

"Thanks, miss." said Tekka.

"Miss." Bulma smiled. "Aren't you a sweetheart."

Tekka then left the building with Ziku. Once outside, he opened the machine up, allowing it to float in the air.

"Ok Ziku." said Tekka. "Point me towards Trunks and Goten."

"Roger." said Ziku. "Energy detected nearby. Two sources."

"Lead the way then." said Tekka.

The two then soared into the air. They travelled for a minute, entering a valley with dozens of large, pillar like rocks. In the middle of the valley, Tekka saw two people.

One was very large man. He was bald and had a bushy mustache that reached down to his chin. He wore blue armor with dark yellow shoulder pads that went past his shoulders. Tekka also noticed that he had a tail, which must have meant that he was a saiyan.

The other person was also a saiyan. He had long, spiky hair. He also wore armor like the first, though his shoulder pads were brown instead of dark yellow.

Tekka landed in front of them as Ziku approached.

"Greetings, Trunks and Goten." Ziku said.

"Eh?" the bald one said. "Whaddya call us?"

"I think it's broken." said the spiky haired one. "Especially if it thinks we're those little brats."

"Uh-oh." said Tekka. "Sorry. Ziku sensed your power signatures and thought-"

"Did we ask for an explanation, runt?" the spiky haired saiyan asked.

"Well, no." said Tekka.

"Listen, my pal Raditz and I aren't exactly in a good mood." said the bald saiyan. "We got sent to this weird world, then we got attacked by a couple annoying runts like you."

"Yeah." said the spiky haired saiyan named Raditz. "Say, Nappa, we need something to vent our frustrations out. What say we take it out on this little kid and his tinker toy?"

"I thought you'd never ask." the bald saiyan named Nappa smiled.

Tekka gulped, grabbed Ziku, and tried to fly away. However, Raditz intercepted and kicked Tekka to the ground. Tekka landed hard, skidding a few feet. Nappa then appeared, lifting his foot up, ready to stomp on Tekka. Tekka quickly rolled away, then kicked Nappa's other leg. The large saiyan lost balance as Tekka rolled away again as the large saiyan slammed onto his back. Tekka then swiftly dodged dozens of ki blasts that were being sent by Raditz. He then started sending ki blasts of his own. Most missed, a few hit Raditz. Raditz remained unfazed, continue his barrage.

"That all you got kid?" Raditz taunted.

Tekka then launched himself into the air. He flew towards Raditz with all of his might, dodging ki blast after ki blast. He then rammed himself headfirst into the saiyans gut. The saiyan yelped in pain as Tekka's attack sent him flying down to the ground. Tekka then prepared to fire another barrage of ki blasts when Nappa materialized behind him. Before he could react, Nappa slammed him with both of his arms. Tekka once again slammed to the ground, forming a huge crater. Raditz then joined Nappa as the two saiyans sent a barrage of ki blasts. Each hit their mark, with Tekka groaning in pain as each blast hit. They then finished, as Tekka breathed heavily. The saiyans laughed above.

"Not bad, runt." said Nappa. "You're more fun than we thought you'd be."

"Even still." said Raditz. "You're going down."

Ziku then popped open again next to Tekka.

"Greetings Trunks and Goten." Ziku said again.

"You got wires loose?" Nappa shouted. "We already said, we're not-"

However, Nappa was interrupted by a blue and orange blue that rammed into him and Raditz. Tekka saw the blurs materialize into two young boys, who kicked the saiyans in the gut. Nappa and Raditz were then sent flying as the two boys went up to Tekka.

The first boy was wearing orange gi, with a blue long sleeved undershirt. He had messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. His gi was tied with a black belt and he had black shoes.

The other boy looked to be a little older. The boy had lavender colored hair and blue eyes. He wore dark green gi tied together with an orange belt and had golden boots.

"You ok?" the lavender haired boy asked.

"Yeah, you got pretty banged up." the black haired boy said. "Here, eat this."

The boy held out a green bean. Tekka put it in his mouth and ate it. It made a loud crunch as it went down his throat. He then felt a surge of energy as he jumped into the air.

"Wow!" said Tekka. "I feel just like new!"

"That's Senzu Beans for ya." said the lavender haired boy. "Heals your injuries and puts you right again."

"Hey!" the voice of Nappa said behind them.

The two saiyans flew back into the action, looking angry.

"You little twerps again." said Raditz.

"Yeah." said the black haired boy. "And if you don't stop picking on people, we're gonna keep coming back."

"Heh." said Nappa. "You only beat us last time cause you caught us by surprise. You won't be so lucky this time."

"We'll see." said the lavender haired boy. He then turned to Tekka. "What's your name by the way?"

"Tekka." said Tekka.

"Nice to meet you." said the lavender haired boy. "I'm Trunks. And this is Goten."

"Hiya." said Goten. "Mind helping us beat these creeps?"

"We don't need help." said Trunks. "We'll just fuse like last time."

"Nah-uh." said Goten. "We can't use fusion for a bit after using it once, remember?"

"Oh yeah." said Trunks. "Yeah, ok. I guess we will need your help."

"Sure." said Tekka. "Whenever your ready."

"Right." said Goten. "Trunks, you can get Raditz. Tekka and I will go after Nappa."

"Works for me." said Trunks.

The three boys then charged the saiyans. Trunks blocked a punch from Raditz, then hit him in the side. He then shot a ki blast at Raditz, sending him back a bit. Goten charged Nappa, aiming for a punch in the head. Nappa blocked it, giving Tekka and opening to punch Nappa in the stomach. Nappa grunted, but did not flinch. He then punched Tekka, slamming him to the ground. Tekka rolled away as Nappa punched the ground where he was. He then flung Goten away, firing a powerful ki blast as he did. Goten dodged it, but Nappa continued to fire ki blasts, not allowing him to get close. Tekka took a moment to think, remembering what Minasa taught him.

"When fighting larger opponents." Minasa had said. "Aim for their smaller parts. Often, that means their legs and their heads. Use their size to your advantage."

Tekka charged at Nappa. He then did a slide, striking Nappa's left leg. The saiyan was caught off guard, stumbling a bit. Goten then did a knee strike to Nappa's neck. Nappa landed hard as Tekka charged a strike aimed at his head.

"Ka-me." said Tekka. "Ha-me…"

Tekka was interrupted though, as something rammed into him. It was Trunks. A blast of red ki then shot at Goten, who narrowly dodged it. Raditz then flew in and engaged Goten.

"Sorry about that." said Trunks.

Tekka and Trunks then leapt into the air, dodging a huge orb of ki sent by Nappa. Nappa then rushed them as he and Tekka got locked into a melee. Tekka was faster, but Nappa hit much harder, wearing Tekka down.

"Quit it." said Trunks, charging up his ki. "Galick gun...FIRE!"

Like Pinich, Trunks sent out a massive beam of purple ki. Tekka disappeared as the beam hit Nappa. The large saiyan took the full blast. When Trunks finished, Nappa got onto his knees, but was not beaten.

"Nice try." said Nappa. "But you still ain't got the same bite as your daddy."

Nappa then lifted his right hand as the ground beneath Trunks explodes. Trunks took the full impact, slamming to the ground once the explosion ends.

"Trunks!" Tekka shouted.

Tekka charged another powerful energy beam, but Nappa began firing beams from his finger. Tekka dodged as quickly as he could, narrowly missing. He then jumped another beam, moving his hand that still held the energy orb in his hand. Without thinking, Tekka placed his feet on the orb as it touched the ground. It then began to whizz around the area, Tekka in tow.

"Woah!" said Tekka. "WOAH!"

"Stand STILL!" Nappa shouted, now firing beams from his eyes as well.

Tekka continued to ride his energy orb, dodging every one of Nappa's attacks. Taking advantage of this, Tekka began to gain momentum, getting faster and faster. He began circling Nappa, who relentlessly tried to hit him. Tekka continued to circle around and around as Nappa started to get dizzy. The massive saiyan eventually stopped his assault, losing his balance. Tekka charged in, rolled off his energy ball and shot it at Nappa, charging another attack as he did.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" said Tekka. "HAAAAAA!"

Tekka shot the blue beam, which collided with his energy orb. The beam pushed the beam towards Nappa as both attacks hit the saiyan. Nappa was launched into air, landing with an earth shattering thud, knocking him out.

Tekka looked to see Goten still fighting Raditz. He then saw Trunks get up as he charged another Galick Gun. Tekka then charged another Kamehameha Wave, aiming at Raditz.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted.

"Right." said Goten.

Goten then kicked Raditz back as he charged his own Kamehameha Wave.

"Galick Gun, FIRE!" said Trunks.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goten and Tekka said together.

Raditz had no time to react as all three beams hit him. There was a huge explosion as Raditz fell to the ground. He landed hard, groaning as he did before slipping into unconsciousness.

Victorious, the three boys regrouped, giving each other a fist bump.

"Slick fighting there." said Trunks.

"Yeah." said Goten. "I saw your riding that ki orb. It was awesome!"

"Thanks." said Tekka. "To tell you the truth, I kinda just thought of it on the fly."

"Well, you gotta show me it someday." said Goten. "It looked like fun."

"Heh." said Tekka. "It was pretty fun."

"Alright." said Trunks. "Considering you have Ziku, you must have met my mom, right?"

"Yeah." said Tekka. "She said you were looking for teammates, so I decided to go look for you. Then I ran into those creeps."

"You're in luck." said Goten. "We still need teammates and you definitely qualify."

"You may need some training though." said Trunks. "You fight alright, but you wouldn't have made it far without our help."

"I guess." said Tekka, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry." said Goten. "We'll teach you. Welcome to the team!"

Tekka smiled as the three put their fists together again. Tekka had a feeling that this was the start to a good team and some new friends.

In another part of the world, Minasa sent flying into a mountain as ki blasts shot at him. They hit him hard, causing him to fall and land on the ground beneath him. He tried to get up, but someone stomped him back to the ground. Three more people then arrived, all of whom were laughing at Minasa's humiliation.

The one atop Minasa was a saiyan. He had a black afro and wore tan gi with red armbands and boots. There was another saiyan too. He had dark skin, long black hair, no shirt, long green pants, white boots and was smaller than the other two. The last was a think pink alien with spikes on her head. She wore light blue clothes, with white gloves and boots.

"Aw, what's wrong tough guy?" the saiyan atop Minasa taunted. "Thought you were gonna pound the three of us to a pulp?"

"That was before you blinded me by throwing dirt into my eye." said Minasa.

Minasa then spun and flung the saiyan off. The other two charged him. The alien punched him in the gut as the smaller saiyan kicked him in the face. Minasa landed on his back as the taller saiyan sent a ki blast at him. It exploded on impact. When the dust cleared, Minasa layed there, groaning in pain.

"What a waist, eh Goyan?" the little saiyan said.

"Sure is, Kress." said Goyan. "And this little joker wanted us on his team."

"Oh please." said alien. "I'd rather fight with a kindergartener."

Minasa slowly tried to get up.

"He still want more?" Kress chuckled.

"Then let's give it to him." said Goyan.

The three then charged their ki, sending three huge shots at Minasa. Minasa closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. Instead, he a crack as a blue light appeared in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw a portal like the one that took him to this place.

"Hey, what gives?" the alien asked.

"Yeah, where'd that come from?" Goyan asked.

Two beings then began to come out of the portal. One of them was holding the ki attacks of Minasa's assailants. With a flick of his hand, the ki blasts disappeared.

The one that destroyed the ki blasts appeared to be a man. He had wild spiky hair and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless dark grey tunic, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. Minasa noticed that he had the green earing of a Supreme Kai on his left ear. There was also a silver ring on his finger.

The other was a kai. The kai was fairly tall and lean in build with pale green skin, gray irises, and a tall white Mohawk that curved forward to hang over the right side of his face. He wore a slim violet long-sleeve shirt, baggy blue pants, white boots, a dark grey Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. He also had dark lines around his eyes and also wore a green Potara earring on his left ear.

"Hm." said the black haired man. "Interesting. What do you make of it my counterpart?"

"I'm not sure." said the kai. "It's not like any world I've ever seen."

"Hey!" said Goyan. "You interrupted our business."

The two new arrivals starred down the saiyan, who didn't back down.

"I beg your pardon." said the kai. "But perchance, could you tell us where we are. If you comply, we may spare you for the time being."

"I'll tell you where you clowns are." said the pink alien, charging another ki blast. "Your in trouble!"

However, before she could fire her attack, the black haired materialized behind her. A pink blade energy sword then formed on his hand, which stabbed through the alien.

"Gah!" the alien cried out.

"You had one chance." said the black haired man. "Foolish mortal."

"Sirami!" Goyan cried out as his comrade fell to the ground, dead.

"It's obvious you don't intend on complying." said the black haired man. "Which means we won't offer an mercy."

The kai then joined in. Minasa watched in awe as the two swiftly struck down his attackers with such tremendous force. The kai then formed an energy blade of his own, firing it at the two saiyans. It hit Kress dead on as the kai charged another one. He then fired another and another and another, each hitting their mark with pure precision. Once weakened, the man materialized in front of the kai, a wave of dark energy forming in his hand.

"Kamehameha!" He shouted as a beam of dark ki shot out of his hands.

The saiyans screamed in terror as they were vaporized before Minasa's very eyes. Minasa looked on in shock as the two newcomers finally took notice of him.

"Why the poor thing." said the kai in voice that was either pity or mockery. "Looks like they did a number on him."

"He must be pretty pathetic then." said the man. "If he fell to those weaklings."

"I'm...not weak…" said Minasa, trying to get up.

"Defiant little kai, aren't we?" the man chuckled. "Well, you seem a little worse for wear, so we'll make the same offer we made to them. Tell us where we are and you live."

"Do not." said the kai. "And you will join them."

"You're...you're in...Timespace." said Minasa, getting back down on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Timespace?" the man asked.

"Hm." said the kai. "Can't say I've heard of this place."

"It's." said Minasa. "It's…"

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere fast." said the kai, who floated over to Minasa, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Here."

The kai's hand then glowed brightly as Minasa began to feel a surge of energy go through him. Though still weakened, Minasa felt much stronger.

"Thank you." said Minasa.

"Hold your thanks." said the kai. "I only gave you enough strength to assist us. Now then, what do you know of this place."

The kai then formed another energy blade and pointed it at Minasa. His friend did the same.

"And you better not hold any detail from us." said the kai. "Or else we won't offer our mercy."

"I'll tell you everything I know." said Minasa. "On one condition."

"I admire your moxie." said the man. "But you're in no position to bargain."

"I assure you, it will benefit all of us." said Minasa. "Just give me a chance. Please."

The two looked at each other, reaching a silent agreement.

"Entertain us then." said the kai. "What is your offer?"


End file.
